Jurassic Park III
by Skittley
Summary: This is my version of the Jurassic Park III movie, what if Alan Grant and Ellie had a daughter when they were together, and she's now 19 years old?
1. Prologue

Title: Jurassic Park III  
  
Author: Princess Serenity  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Hey all! I know, here I am, starting yet another fic when I should be concerned with finishing my other story the Slayer and the Fellowship. Which, I will when my muse decides to come back from it's vacation. Anyway, I was watching Jurassic Park III when I had an idea to add a character into the mix. So, this is my version of the movie. Surprisingly, this is not a Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover. I'm broadening my horizon! Although.. It does seem like a good match.. Ah well, another time!  
  
Prologue  
  
It was an exciting day for Ben Hilderbrand and Eric Kirby as they stood on a racing boat strapped together, as the boat sailed along the coast of an island not too far from Costa Rica. The illegal Costa Rican parasail operator Enrique Cardoso helped the older man and young boy make sure everything was where it should be, and that they were securely hatched to the harness of their two-person parasail.  
  
Eric and Ben made their way to the back of the boat on a platform, Ben holding a camcorder. "You make sure to get us as close as you can, okay? If it's a good trip, I'll give you a little extra." He said. Enrigue gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry. I take you close. But not to close!" He said. "You don't want them to eat you, eh?" He added jokingly.  
  
"Ready, amigos?" He asked the two.  
  
Eric and Ben nodded. Enrique sped the boat up and gave the signal to them; he pulled the winch that held to the harness. Ben grabbed the ripcord and the parasail bloomed behind them, taking him and Eric up into the sky high above the boat.  
  
"This is great!" Eric said excitedly.  
  
"You scared?" Ben asked.  
  
Eric shook his head. "Not at all!"  
  
The boat below them began to go through heavy fog. Allowing it to disappear and not to be seen from Ben or Eric. But they didn't notice. They were too busy searching the island to pay attention to the horror below them until there was a tug on the line.  
  
"What was that?" Eric asked. "I don't know." Ben answered.  
  
Soon they heard the faint of screams from below them and there was more tugging on their line. They looked down to see the boat emerge from the fog. Without anyone on deck. And it was splattered with blood.  
  
"Ben!" Eric cried out and pointed ahead to a large reef the boat was heading for. "We're gonna crash!" He yelled.  
  
"Move your hands!" Ben commanded Eric as he tried to unlatch their harness from the line before the boat could crash. Seconds before the crash, Ben managed to unclip their line from them and sailed away towards the island. "It's going to be alright." Ben said to Eric.

----

Muwah! I'm evil for leaving off here, but.. That's the way the world works. Remember to review, because the more you review, the faster you'll have new chapters! And.. Sorry this was so short, it's only the prologue anyway, the longer chapters will be coming next, promise!


	2. Ch1

Title: Jurassic Park III  
  
Author: Princess Serenity  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Woo! 3 reviews for the first installment! Very cool, yo. You people make me happy.  
  
Sparklingrain: Glad that you like it! It's what I'm trying to accomplish with my writing.   
  
Angel LeeAnn: Thanks. I knew that question would have to come up sooner or later. Let's just say that the two decided not to get married when their daughter was born for some reason. For the first movie she was.. Ehh.. I'll have to figure that out as the story continues. Maybe after this I'll go back and write my version of the first movie. Sound like a plan?  
  
Matt14086: Thanks for your review, and just because you used the golden word, you get what you want!  
  
Disclaimer: Whoops... Forgot to mention this in the Prologue. Yeah, obviously Jurassic Park doesn't belong to me BUT the plot AND Alan and Ellies daughter is mine. I am in no way making any money (unfortunately) off of this story; it is only for entertainment purposes.  
  
So, with that in mind, let us get to the first chapter, shall we?  
  
Ch.1  
  
"RRRROW! GRRRR!"  
  
Jessica Grant watched as her three-year old half-brother Charlie excitedly play with the plastic toy dinosaurs her and her father had brought for him in his sandbox in the front yard. Her mother, Ellie Satler stood over the three, an infant in her arms, smiling happily.  
  
Jessica had her mother's tiny frame, the same smile, eye shape, and a mix of her hair color. She had her father's independence, drive, eye color, and a mix of his hair color. But of course, if anyone pointed that out, she would roll her eyes and say: "I'm not like anyone, I'm me."  
  
"Oh, actually, Charlie, those two are herbivores. They wouldn't be interested in fighting each other. But these... "Jessica heard her father start to say, picking up two other dinosaurs and showing Charlie. "See, these are carnivores. And this one here -- see its claws -- this one here uses its claws to gouge at the throat of its opponent..." He said as he made the two attack each other and making his own sound effects.  
  
"Uh, Alan?" Ellie interrupted.  
  
"Hmm?" Alan hummed.  
  
"He's three. Let's wait until he's a little older."  
  
"Yeah, dad. Like.. Until he's at least five or six years old." Jessica offered.  
  
"Oh.. Right." He said. He picked the two dinosaurs back up. "Happy dinosaurs." He added as he bounced them along the edge of the sandbox, causing Jessica to laugh. She heard a car pulling into the driveway and then a door slam. "That must be Mark. I'll be back." Ellie said and walked off. "Ooh you get to meet 'Mark'." Jessica said sarcastically. Alan looked at her. "Hey now. He's your step-father." Alan said.  
  
Ellie and Mark came over. "Mark, this is Alan Grant and you already know Jessica." She introduced. Mark and Alan shook hands. "Nice to meet you Alan. I've heard a lot about you." He said. "And I swear it was all good, dad. Honest." Jessica added as Alan looked at her.  
  
"Daddy. This is a herbabore," Charlie said, joining the group and he held up one of the toy dinosaurs, then pointed at Alan. "And that's the dinosaur man." They all laughed. "Let's go inside and get something to eat." Ellie offered. They all headed inside and Jessica swooped Charlie up and spun him around, causing the little boy to squeal with excitement.  
  
Inside, Jessica, Ellie, Mark sat at the kitchen table while Alan stood in front of a bird cage, holding a cookie trying to get the parrot to say his name. "He used to know me." Alan sighed, sitting at the table.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the three adults and Jessica rolled her eyes. "Wow.. This isn't awkward at all." She quipped. Just then the baby cried out from its nursery. Ellie went to get up but Mark stopped her. "I'll go. I'll let you two catch up." He said and walked off.  
  
"So what are you working on now?" Ellie asked after a moment.  
  
"We have a new site in Montana. At least until the money runs out." Alan said.  
  
"Anything good?" She asked.  
  
"Dad's doing Raptors." Jessica informed.  
  
Ellie nodded. "Ah, my favorite kind."  
  
Alan leaned forward slightly. "Do you remember the sounds they made?"  
  
"I try not to." Ellie answered.  
  
"We've done cranial scans, and raptors actually had a quite sophisticated resonating chamber. I have a theory that their ability to vocalize is the key to their social intelligence. The way they can work together as a team." He said.  
  
"You think they could talk to each other?" Ellie asked.  
  
"To a degree we never imagined." Jessica said. She remembered the way the Raptors were back on Isla Nublar when she was 11 years old. What was supposed to be a fun weekend trying out a new theme park, turned to a horror reality.  
  
"So we were right." Ellie said to Alan.  
  
"We were."  
  
A few hours later, Jessica, Alan, and Ellie were heading out towards Alan and Jessicas rental car. Alan took the driver's side before Jessica could. "That isn't fair!" Jessica whined. Alan smirked. "You made up the rule when you were 16 and learning to drive, remember?" He asked. Jessica nodded. "Yeah, yeah, 'who gets to the driver's side of the car first, drives.'" She recited the rule. Sulking, she sat in the passenger side.  
  
Ellie shook her head, smiling. "Good luck with the fund raising." She said.  
  
"It was never easy, but before Jurassic Park, you could find money. Somewhere. Now fossils are out. Everyone wants to see a real live dinosaur." He said.  
  
"Yeah, but the fossil won't try to eat you when you see it." Jessica added from her side of the car.  
  
"Times change Alan. But you're the still the best. I mean that. And Jessica has a point. And people will see it soon." Ellie said.  
  
"The last of my breed." Alan said with a smile.  
  
"Don't be afraid to ask for help. You tend to forget to sometimes." She said. Alan nodded, and then drove off into the softly falling rain.

---

There you have it! I love getting reviews, so keep them coming!


	3. Ch2

Title: Jurassic Park III  
  
Author: Princess Serenity  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: I got more reviews! I think I might actually go into tears from all the nice things you have said. I really appreciate all the questions you guys are asking me because that gives me an insight of where I want to go with this story. I won't be updating for the next few days because I am going out of town and I don't think I'll have access to a computer.  
  
Draco the Destroyer: Thanks for the review. Personally, I like the Spinosaurus. I think what the creators were trying to do was bring in a dinosaur that was new and hasn't been seen in the other Jurassic Park movies. I know T-Rex is a pure fighting killing machine. Big on the killing mind you. There's nothing wrong with defending your favorite. And I'm well aware of what the T-Rex was capable of. I don't think the T-Rex was the perfect killing machine, if you stood still, he couldn't see you at all. But thanks for your input, greatly appreciate it!  
  
Sparklingrain: I'm glad you like it. Seems like everyone gets confused somehow. But yes, Jessica did go with them in the first movie.  
  
Angel LeeAnn: It's ok, I was thinking about going back to the first movie anyway. I don't hate you for anything, especially for your questions. They keep me on my toes and keep me thinking. I guess she lived with Ellie until she went off to live/work with Alan. Everyone has their own little flaws, no worries. As long as we know what they are.  
  
CaptainCrash: Thanks for the review and your suggestion! That's a really great idea! Glad you like!  
  
Now onto the next part...  
  
Ch.2  
  
Alan was on the last stop of his fund-raising tour. Jessica had gone with him for moral support instead of going back to Montana and working on the new dig. He stood in front of a podium, talking into a microphone and change slides from the film projector with every explanation. He finished up his speech for the last slide, and there was silence throughout the auditorium. Some people were grabbing their coats and belongings and quietly sneaking out, thinking that this wasn't the exciting guest speaker they thought it to be.  
  
Alan switched the slide. "It's through the painstaking study of the Interior chamber in multiple specimens that we can determine this exciting correlation between the larynx and the upper plate. That let us theorize -- theorize, mind you -- that the raptor might have been capable of bird- like vocalizations. Which as you can imagine, would be a tremendous breakthrough." He finished his presentation. Nobody had noticed until the symposium leader stood up and started clapping her hands, signaling for the audience to clap as well. Jessica rolled her eyes. 'What idiots. Don't realize something great and true. Bet they were all hoping to hear about Jurassic Park.' She thought.  
  
The symposium leader stood at the microphone. "Thank you very much Dr. Grant. Now does anyone have a question?" Nearly every hand shot straight in the air. Alan took over the microphone. "Does anyone have a question that doesn't relate to Jurassic Park?" He asked. A few hands went down. "Or the incident in San Diego, which I'll remind you, I did not witness?" Most of the hands went down and Jessica sighed and looked down at her feet.  
  
But then someone was called and she looked back up again.  
  
"Your theory on raptors is good and all, but isn't all this conjecture kind of moot?" The male student asked. "I mean, once the U.N. and Costa Rica and everyone decides how to handle the second island, scientist will just go in and look for themselves." He added.  
  
"Isn't paleontology itself in danger of extinction?" A reporter asked.  
  
Jessica glared and started to get up and stalk over to the microphone and take it from her fathers' hand and make a comment back, but a look from Alan told her to stay put.  
  
"No, and let me be perfectly clear on this point. Dinosaurs lived 65 million years ago. What's left of them is fossilized in stone the actual scientists spend years to undercover. What John Hammond and InGen created are theme park monsters. Nothing more, nothing less." He said sternly.  
  
"You're saying you wouldn't want to study them if you had the chance?" A female student asked, standing up.  
  
"No force on this earth or in heaven could get me on that island." Alan said.  
  
About two hours later, Jessica and Alan were once again, in the rental car on their way to the airport back to Montana.  
  
"Isn't paleontology itself in danger of extinction?" Jessica mocked angrily. "If I had a chance at the microphone.." She didn't finish her sentence out loud. "The nerve of that woman!"  
  
Alan shook his head. "It's alright. It was just a question." He said.  
  
"Whatever. Now we're going to have to pack everything up in four weeks. That's hardly enough time!" Jessica complained. Alan nodded in agreement. "I know. I don't like it anymore than you do. But I wasn't the one to tell you to become a paleontologist. Was I?" He asked.  
  
Jessica sighed, she knew she lost this one and that she had walked right into that. "No, you weren't." She said.  
  
A tall black man stood at the front of a plane, spray painting eyes on the front windows. He threw the can aside and walked quickly away. He turned around and looked at his masterpiece. Red eyes, and red teeth to match below it. It looked like some angry beast on crack.  
  
But that didn't matter. It only mattered that it resembled something specific.  
  
He joined his partner who was setting up a massive hand cannon, which was aimed at the plane. Another man joined the two from the operating plan from behind, talking into a cell phone.  
  
"That's right, two of the very best I could find. No, I haven't worked with them personally, but they come with the highest recommendations." He said to the person on the other end.  
  
Then the man handling the cannon fired at the plane. The rocket contacted the plane causing a loud explosion. The three men smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"You've got nothing to worry about sir, this is going to be a walk in the park."

---

There you have it! Keep reading and reviewing. You guys rock and I love you!


	4. Ch3

Title: Jurassic Park III  
  
Author: Princess Serenity  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Hey all, I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry the last one was so short, I wrote it about 1:00 A.M. and I had to be up early and I was dead tired. Hope you forgive me! Wow, I can't believe all of the reviews I've gotten. Thank you, really. You guys rock my world.  
  
Angel LeeAnn: I know, I'm so sorry it was short! Thank you, I had a great time while I was out of town, doing the bonding thing with my older sister. I will probably end up doing the prequel after I finish with this one. Please do keep your questions coming; I can't wait to see what you ask next!  
  
Sparklingrain: Aww.. Tee hee.. I think I'm going to start blushing! Anyway, I think I'm using Jessica to act, as I would act during the movie. Weird, no?  
  
CaptainCrash: Well you're just going to have to keep on reading to find out, now aren't you?  
  
Draco the Destroyer: You bring up some pretty good points in your reviews about T-Rex. And no, I don't think you sounded rude at all, it just shows that you are passionate about something, and I think that's great. I'll have to look some information up on the T-Rex myself, because that part won't come up until another chapter or so. I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far. I don't have a very good memory in my opinion, but I've been watching the movie a lot to make sure I've got mostly everything, and to plan what I want to happen in the future chapters. Plus, I've been cheating. Me have been using an online script for the movie. I'm pretty sure everyone has done it before, I mean, to memorize an entire movie is hard work!  
  
Karategal: Thank you very much! Glad I'm not the only one who thought what it would be like.  
  
Now, for the awaited next addition...  
  
Wait!! I forgot to say something..  
  
Nahh.. I'll leave it for later.  
  
Ch.3  
  
Jessica had fallen asleep on the plane, exhausted from the tour. Alan sat next to her, reading a copy of National Geographics. He heard a faint beeping and looked up to see the safety belt signal blinking. He put his magazine away and shook Jessica gently, knowing she was a light sleeper. "Jess, we're about to land." He said.  
  
"Ten more minutes, I don't want to go to school today.." She mumbled.  
  
Alan shook her a tad harder. He sighed. "Jessica, you're going to be late for your date!" He said. Jessica bolted upright in an instance. "Wait, tell Billy I'll-"She looked around. "Dad!" She snapped, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. "God don't do that." She said.  
  
Alan chuckled. "It's all I had left. It worked, didn't it?" Jessica glared at him and buckled her belt. "Yeah, whatever." She said.  
  
Billy Brennan was sprawled on the dirt, carefully scrapping dirt away from a fossil. He brought his hand up to his face to wipe the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Billy? I don't think I'm doing this right." A college student asked him. He looked over at the girl who was uncovering the fossil with him and scooted over to her to help her. He told her to use a toothbrush and showed her what to do when she began flirting with him.  
  
Alarm bells went off inside his head. 'Think about your girlfriend, she'll be back soon!' The voice in the back of his mind said.  
  
Billy scooted away and back to his spot. "I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that."  
  
"Who? Jessica?" The girl asked.  
  
Billy nodded. "Yes, Jessica."  
  
The girl nodded. "Oh.. I.. I didn't know you two.. You know.. Were together."  
  
"Yeah, we're trying to keep it quiet, because of-"  
  
A truck pulled up and Billy sat up. "Dr. Grant." He said and went over to help with the bags.  
  
Jessica hopped out of the drivers' seat of the truck and automatically fought the urge to jump into Billy's arms. Their eyes met as he was getting a bag and she smiled. "Hey, Billy." She said. Billy returned her smile. "How was the trip?" He asked as the three began walking.  
  
Jessica sighed. "Well have to pack up in four weeks." She answered.  
  
"Three weeks, I had to rent some equipment." He said as he led Alan and Jessica into a tent.  
  
In the tent, there was an old Macintosh computer set up on a dusty table; next to it was a machine the size of a dorm refrigerator. A mechanical arm swept back and forth across a tray of fine sand.  
  
"You rented an automated litter box." Alan said amusedly.  
  
Billy shook his head. "It's a rapid prototyper. I feed in the scan data from the raptor skull, than the computer breaks it into thousands of slices, which this thing prints, one layer on top of the other. It's the future of paleontology."  
  
"Not if it can't dig." Alan muttered.  
  
The arm stopped, and suddenly the tray of sand shakes, allowing sand to drop through the holes in the bottom to reveal an object the size of a person's fist.  
  
Billy picked it up and showed it to Alan and Jessica. "I give you a raptor's resonating chamber."  
  
Jessica knew her father hated technology, but she didn't miss the look of amazement that showed in his eyes. She saw Billy wipe some remaining sand off and raise it to his lips and blew into it. Jessica winced at the high pitch screech that came out. Remembering all too well. She was speechless on how accurate it had been. "That is amazing, Billy. Sure, the equipment price is making us pack up in three weeks, but it's worth it." She said. Billy nodded.  
  
Billy shifted his weight onto another foot, and Jessica knew that to be a nervous act of Billy's. He saw her watching him and he shook his head, letting her know not to ask. "Oh, by the way.. I forgot to tell you.. Some visitors came by to talk to you. I told them you'd be happy to see them.. And.. Maybe even have dinner with them.."  
  
'So that's what that was about..' Jessica thought. 'Oh dear, Billy.. You know what he'll say..'  
  
"Absolutely not." Alan said, and Jessica mimicked from behind.  
  
"They're here."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jessica realized two people walking toward them. She put on a smile, and nudged Billy to do the same.  
  
"Dr. Grant?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes?" Alan said, stepping forward.  
  
The man extended his hand. "Paul Kirby, Kirby Enterprises." He said. He reached inside his blazer pocket and pulled a card out. "My card." He said and handed it to Alan.  
  
"What can I do for you, Mr. Kirby?" Alan asked, looking down at the card.  
  
"Well sir, I am a great admirer of yours, and I have an extremely interesting proposition to discuss. Would you let my wife and I take you to have dinner tonight? Our treat." He said.  
  
Alan shook his head. "I've been traveling and my daughter and I have just gotten back and I'm very-"  
  
"We'd love too." Billy and Jessica said in unison. Alan glanced back at the two whom nodded encouragingly.  
  
"It'd be my pleasure." Alan said.  
  
That night, Jessica, Billy, and Alan all walked into a tiny restaurant and walked to Paul and Amanda Kirby's table and sat down. It took a lot of begging from Jessica and Billy to get Alan to go.  
  
"First off let me say as a dinosaur enthusiasts, Amanda and I have admired your work for years." Paul said.  
  
"It is truly, what's the word? Inspiring."  
  
"Thank you." Alan said.  
  
A waitress walked to the table to take orders, they all ordered their drinks, not bothering with food.  
  
"So, what is it that you wanted to speak to my father about?" Jessica asked, wanting to get straight down to business.  
  
"Well, for our wedding anniversary this year we wanted to do something really special, something..." Paul started.  
  
"Once in a lifetime." Amanda finished the sentence.  
  
"We've arranged for a private airplane to take us flying over Isla Sorna. And we want you to be our guide." Paul continued.  
  
The three stared blankly at the Kirbys. None of them knew what to say.  
  
"That's a very nice offer, Mr. Kirby, but I'm afraid I'm much to busy. If you like I can refer you to a number of highly qualified..." Alan said.  
  
Paul shook his head, and so did Amanda. "No, no, see Dr. Grant, you're the best. You've seen these animals in the flesh. No one else has come close to you."  
  
Alan sighed and looked at Jessica. All she could do was shrug. "I'm flattered, but we've taken this little adventure tour already. And with the air restrictions they've imposed after the incident in San Diego, you can't fly low enough to see anything of interest."  
  
The Kirbys were silent. "But you see, that's the thing. We have permission to fly low." Amanda said.  
  
"How low?" Jessica asked.  
  
Amanda and Paul looked at each other. "Well, I'm no aviation specialist. But I do know it's hell of a lot lower than anyone else."  
  
"From what I understand, it's pretty much whatever we want." Amanda said.  
  
Alan chuckled. "That's hard to believe."  
  
"Let's just say that through my business -- imports/exports, emerging markets -- I've made some friends in high places. In this case, the Costa Rican government." Paul said.  
  
"Dr. Grant, you don't know how important it is for us to have you come along. It would make all the difference." Amanda said.  
  
Alan searched for a way to say no nicely, and so was Jessica.. Until Paul brought out his checkbook.  
  
"And of course, we're prepared to make a sizeable contribution to your research here." He said and took out a pen as well.  
  
Jessica looked at Billy, and then the two looked at Alan as if to not say no. "I can write all kinds of numbers on this check. Just tell me what exactly it would take." Paul said, clicking the pen and holding it over the checkbook, ready to write.

---

There you have it! Cookies for those who review! And maybe I'll even give out milk too! Woo!


	5. Ch4

Title: Jurassic Park III  
  
Author: Princess Serenity  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: You guys, you all seriously rock my world. I haven't had a bad review on this story yet, and just.. Wow. I love you all.  
  
Sparklingrain: How in the world could you forget about BILLY?! He's.. What's the word? Hot. Yes. He's hot. Great character, good for a little romance. Which, I cannot write a story without romance. Because that would just not be me.  
  
CaptainCrash: Muwahah! You're just going to have to keep reading to find that part out, now aren't ya? But gheez, do you HAVE to be demanding for another update? The things I do for my reviewers. . lol  
  
Kaye the hobbitwizard: Thank you very very much. Yes, go rent the movies! Go, go, go!  
  
Well, I give you..  
  
Ch.4  
  
Jessica sat on the ground later that night, watching the stars in the clear sky. "I can't believe he said yes. You know? I would have never expected him to say it. Ever give the thought of going back." She said.  
  
"He knows we need the money for the dig." Billy answered, taking a seat on the ground next to her. Jessica nodded. "I know. But a part of me feels he needs to go back, to put it all behind him."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. But what I'm guessing, so do you."  
  
Jessica smiled. "You're right. I do too." She sighed. "What are we doing, getting all sappy about it? It's not like we're going to land on the island, just an air tour. No landing." She said.  
  
Billy nodded. "Exactly. We're not landing. Now.. I wanted to give you something." He said as he reached into his pant pocket and brought out a velvet ring box and held it out to her. Jessica's eyes widened and she gasped. "Billy.. It's.. I.." She stuttered as she looked at the fine sterling silver diamond ring. "It's beautiful." She said.  
  
"Now, I don't want you to wear it just yet. You know, you're dad.."  
  
"Would flip, I know." She said.  
  
"So, I got you a necklace to put it on." Billy added as he pulled a matching silver necklace to put it on. He slipped the ring onto the necklace then clasped it around her neck.  
  
Jessica looked down at the ring, a smile playing on her lips. She looked at him, not knowing what to say, so she just leaned forward and kissed him softly.  
  
The next day, Jessica got ready in her part of the camper at the dig site to leave for Costa Rica. She put on her khaki flares, and a black tank top, and her tennis shoes. She quickly brushed her golden brown hair and put on a little make up, quickly backed a bag for the trip and was out the door. She met up where Billy and Alan were waiting for her. "Ready to go?" She asked the two. They nodded and Alan drove to the airport, where they were meeting the Kirby's.  
  
Most of the plane ride, Jessica and Billy played card games, or quizzed each other on Raptors.  
  
"No, Billy. You've never seen these things, they're a lot faster than you think, I've had to out-run them before, remember?" Jessica said, winning the argument they were having as she set down an Ace card that overtook Billy's King in the game of War. She collected the two cards.  
  
It went that way the rest of the way until they landed.  
  
"Ok, the hotel should be.."  
  
"Right there! Turn left!" Jessica said, pointing to a huge hotel. Alan turned left and pulled into the parking lot and parked. Billy, Jessica, and Alan all got out of the car. Two other cars pulled up to reveal the Kirby's and a few others that were sharing this trip with them.  
  
They all checked into their rooms and Jessica took her key. "Well, I'll see you all in the morning." She said, picking up her bag and heading up walking with Billy to his room. Alan watched the two with interest. He had a slight feeling something was going on.  
  
Jessica stood in front of her door. "Well, this is me." She said to Billy. He nodded. "Yep, and I'm in the room across the hall, who would have thought?" He asked. Jessica smiled. "No sneaking into my room. I need my beauty sleep." She said. He kissed her quickly so no one would notice and headed into his room, while she turned and headed into hers.  
  
Jessica changed into her pajamas and jumped onto the huge bed, and fell right asleep.  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
Jessica peeked one eye open and glared at the alarm clock. The big red letters read 6:00A.M. "Damn it all to hell.." She muttered and rolled out of the covers and headed to the bathroom.  
  
She started the water for a shower and stepped in. Soon she was out and getting ready for yet another plane ride. She dried her hair and got dressed in a pair of dark blue denim flares, a white tank top, and her shoes. She put on her make-up and prepared to leave. She looked around her room to see if she missed anything. Nothing. Jessica grabbed her bag and left the room.  
  
Soon, they were all back on a plane, heading for Isla Sorna. Jessica's heart was racing, and she fought to keep her breathing calm. Billy put his hand on hers, trying to calm her down. She smiled at him and instantly she calmed down.  
  
Alan couldn't get comfortable in his seat. He looked over at Billy who was cleaning his camera lenses and putting the camera back into his ragged case.  
  
"Even with what I pay you, couldn't you afford a better bag?" Alan asked.  
  
Billy shook his head. "No way. This is lucky. Couple years ago some buddies and I went hang gliding off these cliffs in New Zealand. Updraft sent me right into the side. BOOM!"  
  
"That does sound lucky." Alan said.  
  
"It was this strap alone that saved my life. Got caught on a rock as I was falling." He finished. "Reverse-Darwinism. Survival of the most idiotic." Alan said.  
  
Billy leaned forward. He should have already said it before, but he didn't. Jessica looked over and had a moment of fear that he was going to tell Alan about the two of them. She held her breath. "Listen Alan, I really appreciate you bringing me along." Billy said. Jessica smiled.  
  
"The bones will be there when we get back. That's the nice thing about them. They never run away." Alan said. "And besides, you got me into this. I don't intend to be alone with these people." He added.  
  
"Don't worry Dad, that won't be an option." Jessica said. Something threw her off about the Kirby's.  
  
"That's always good to know, Jess." Alan said.  
  
Alan sat back in his seat and put his hat over his eyes. "Wake me when we get there."  
  
Billy and Jessica continued their game of War from the previous night. "War!" She said quietly as they both put down a seven card. They both put down three cards and then flipped the fourth one. Billy had an eight, and Jessica a ten. She scooped up her cards, smiling happily. "I don't get it. You beat me all the time." Billy said. Jessica laughed. "I'm good." She said.  
  
About an hour later, Jessica leaned over to shake Alan awake. "Dad.. Wake up, we're almost there."  
  
But Alan didn't stir. He was dreaming that a Raptor was staring at him hungrily, saying his name.  
  
"Alan." It sounded like Billy.  
  
Alan woke up with a start, only to have Jessica and Billy staring at him with worry. "You alright, Dad?" Jessica asked. Alan nodded. "I'm fine." He said.  
  
"Where almost there." Billy said.  
  
Alan looked out the window and saw Isla Sorna beneath them. He took a sharp breath as the plane descended lower to the island.  
  
Up front, where the pilots were, Jessica barely heard the radio. "Unidentified aircraft approaching Isla Sorna, this is San Juan approach. You are flying in restricted airspace. Immediately turn to the coordinates two-zero-zero. I repeat redirect to..." Before the person could finish, one of the pilots turned it off.  
  
Billy saw the smile on Alan's face. "Admit it. You're excited." He said.  
  
"He just forgot what it was like, to see them in the flesh." Jessica said. She knew she had forgotten, and was excited herself.  
  
Suddenly, Jessica noticed out her window, the plane kept getting lower and lower to the ground, and the wheels were coming out. "What..?"  
  
Alan noticed the same thing as well. "What you're.." He realized. "You can't land!" He said.  
  
Paul and Amanda turned to him. "Dr. Grant if you'd just sit tight, we'll explain this all in a jiffy."  
  
"You cannot land on this island!" Jessica said.  
  
"It's going to be alright.. Just.." Amanda started to say, but stopped when Alan jumped out of his seat and headed towards the cockpit.  
  
A man grabbed Alan from behind, and Alan began to wrestle, determined not to be held. "Hey! Get your hands off my father you.. You.." Jessica said and got up herself. "Jessica!" Billy said as she was pushed aside and onto Billy. She yelled as Alan was punched in the face and he was knocked out.  
  
Everyone filed out of the plane minus Billy and Jessica. "Jerks." She muttered bitterly as she felt her shoulder. "You ok?" Billy asked. Jessica nodded, but winced when her fingers brushed a sore spot. "He didn't have to push me so hard.." She said. "I know." He answered.  
  
Alan moaned and stirred awake. "Dad?" Jessica asked. Billy and Jessica both helped him to his feet. "Tell me we didn't land." He said.  
  
Jessica and Billy looked at each other. "We think they're looking for someone."

---

Well, there you go! I command you to review! I'll give more cookies!


	6. Ch5

Title: Jurassic Park III

Author: Princess Serenity

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: YOU GUYS ROCK! I just wanted to say I'm very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I haven't had much time on the computer, my band I'm in (Last Exit, yo!) is currently recording an E.P. C.D. So that's been taking up a lot of my time, including work. Plus, school is coming up again on the 31st. Raise your hand if you're not thrilled for that? I know my hand is raised right now! I'll be updating as much as I can, so be on the lookout.

Sparklingrain: Aww.. Congratulations! I'm excited for you! Well, wait no more! Here's the next part!

CaptainCrash: --; I knew I could have done something, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to do it. Maybe I'll go back and redo it. Not sure though, yet. But, I will put flashbacks in.. Sometime. Soon. Promise!

Serleena: I suppose you could call the updates cookies.. So yeah, by reviewing you get cookies, or, updates! About the longer chapters.. These are as long as they are going to get; I'm typing about 5 pages per chapter! That's a lot in my opinion! ; But, If you think 5-6 pages isn't long enough, then good Lord help me, I'll try to write more.

Angel LeeAnn: Well, you see.. I haven't decided which group she is going to be in just yet.. Suppose I should do that, eh? She is concerned about Grant more than herself, because, well, he's her father.. Ok.. That was lame. Lol Believe me, it'll get better, and I'm going as I type, none of this is really planned, except for random bits.

Draco the Destroyer: Welcome back! Yes, I did miss you! Computers are evil. Awww, it's better than the movie? You give me way too much credit, really. If you ever get around to posting your story, I would love to read it!

Northern Ranger: Muwah! Thanks for reviewing, greatly appreciate it!

Nikki: Thank you very much! Keep reading!

Jen: Aww, thanks!

Roxy9: I know, the thought of them having a daughter is wicked cool. Send me a link to your story, I'd love to see what you did! I think Billy should have had someone in the movie, but that's me.

Kingbeaver: Thankies! I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading!

Luv2FigureSkate8: Wow, that's a lot of update commands. I'm working on it! Love your name, I love to figure skate too, though I'm not very good at it.

Here's your cookie for reviewing!

Ch.5

Jessica put on her sunglasses to block the sun out of her eyes as she looked around after stepping out of the plane. "This is a mistake.." She muttered as she remembered when she had first arrived at Isla Nublar.

_Flashback_

_An eleven-year-old Jessica Grant sat next to her mother Ellie in the helicopter as they flew to a theme park on an island off the coast of Costa Rica. "What's this theme park? Is it going to be any fun?" She asked John Hammond, the creator of Jurassic Park. He chuckled and nodded. "It'll be loads of fun if you like dinosaurs." He said._

_Jessica grinned. "I'm going to be a paleontologist when I grow up, just like my mom and dad!" She exclaimed excitedly._

_Ellie and Alan smiled at her, shaking their heads. "You say that now, Jess. But you'll find something a lot more exciting to do with your life. You don't want to become an old fossil like your father, do you?" Ellie asked. Alan glared at her. Jessica poked John. "Are there going to be any kids my age?" She asked. "My two grandchildren will be there. You'll meet them soon."_

_End Flashback_

Alan came storming out of the plane after Jessica, glowering towards Paul. "Dr. Grant, are you alright? Sorry we had to be so-"

"Who hit me?"

"Oh, that would be Cooper.. We're really sorr-"

"What the hell is going on? What are they doing?" Alan asked, interrupting Paul for the second time. He pointed at the three mercenaries who were entering the jungle with their guns.

"Establishing a perimeter. Making it safe. These guys are really good. One of them was a Green..." Paul started until Jessica laughed softly.

"You have got to be joking. It doesn't matter how many guns or men you have, Mr. Kirby. On this island, there is no such thing as safe." She snapped.

All of their attention was placed on Amanda, who was shouting into a bullhorn for someone named Eric.

"Tell your wife to stop making so much noise! We're food to these animals!" Alan commanded, pointing at Amanda. "Yeah, unless she has a death wish that'll be granted if we don't get off this island." Jessica muttered.

Paul yelled for Amanda to stop, saying it was a bad idea, she just turned to look at him, the bullhorn still to her lips. "What's a bad idea?" She asked into it. Just then, there was a deafening roar heard. Everyone froze. "What was that?" Paul asked to Alan.

Alan didn't answer, and neither did Jessica or Billy, they were listening. "Was it a Rex?" Billy asked.

Jessica shook her head. "I don't think so." She said.

"It sounds bigger.." Alan finally said.

After a few gun shots, Nash and Udesky came running out of the jungle, heading for the plane. "We have to leave, now." He said.

Alan, Billy, and Jessica all looked at each other when another roar was heard, closer this time. "Amanda, come on!" Jessica yelled to the older woman, who came running towards them. They ran into the plane and sat down in their seats, waiting to lift off.

"We can't just-"

"I know, we'll just circle the island for now and come back." Paul interrupted Amanda, placing a hand on hers.

"What about the other guy?" Billy asked Udesky as he closed the hatch.

"Cooper's a professional, he can handle himself." Udesky answered, sitting in the co-pilots seat as Nash fired up the engine.

Jessica sat next to Billy; everyone was jerking around as the plane sped forward.

Cooper emerged from the jungle, about two hundred yards away from the plane. He was waving one arm frantically, his other hanging limply by his side, due to massive injury.

"What are you doing? That's Mr. Cooper!" Paul shouted, pointing.

Jessica's eyes widened as she saw an enormous dinosaur come up behind Cooper and swoop the man up in its mouth. It had a long snout, powerful looking arms, and a spiny sail rising from the dinosaurs' back. 

The dinosaur was in the direct path of the plane; Nash pulled the stick to raise the plane in the air, but not soon enough. The left propeller clipped the dinosaur, sending blood to be splattered on the windshield and side windows. The propeller was broken, sending the plane to fall into the jungle.

Everyone was thrown about as the plane crashed its way through the trees, tearing off a wing and a piece of the tail. Then it stopped. There was a moment of silence.

"Is anyone hurt?" Billy asked, breaking the silence. They all checked themselves to make sure they were all intact. "I'm good." Jessica confirmed.

"Quiet! We're okay. Let's everybody just stay put." Udesky said, still thinking himself as being in charge. He attempted to try the cockpit radio, but without any luck.

"Who's got the satellite phone?" Nash asked.

"Right here!" Paul answered and handed over a bulky yellow phone.

Alan got out of his seat and moved over to the hatch, shoved it until it opened a few inches before hitting a branch. He looked out and gasped. They were in a tree, about thirty feet up. He quickly closed it again and looked at Jessica and Billy. "We haven't landed yet." He whispered.

"What?" Jessica asked. 'Oh great.. Stuck in a tree..' She thought bitterly.

_Flahsback_

_She had been in the car that the T-Rex had attacked. It had been only her, Lex, and Tim. All she could remember was that one guy leaving them when the Rex had gotten free. _

_Lex had managed to get out of the car; she hadn't been pinned to the seats like Jessica and Tim. Lex hadn't been in the car when it was pushed over the barrier by the T-Rex. When the car was pushed over, Tim and her had thankfully, landed in a tree instead of the ground._

_Jessica stirred as she heard her father calling her and Tim's names from below them._

"_Jess? Tim? Are you two alright?"_

_Jessica looked over at Tim and gently shook him. "Tim? Are you ok?" She whispered. Tim nodded. "I threw up.." He said._

_Jessica then took notice and wrinkled her nose. "It's ok Tim. Nothing wrong with it.. I won't tell anyone." She said. _

"_I'm going to come up to get you two. Stay where you are." Jessica heard her father yell up._

_End Flashback_

Then Amanda screamed, pulling Jessica out of her thoughts. Everyone looked at her, but her gaze was locked on the windshield, she was pointing at something outside.

They turned their gazes to the windshield, and met a single eye of a dinosaur. Everyone screamed as the plane lurched forward, and heard a deep growl. Soon the was being yanked from side to side, and then the front of the plane was ripped off, leaving Nash and Udesky sitting from their seats in open air, the jungle floor beneath them. Udesky unbuckled himself from his seat and climbed to the back, Nash following.

The dinosaurs' snout was soon in the plane and bit down on Nash's legs. He fell forward and cried out. The others grabbed onto his arms, trying to pull him back. The dinosaur rips him from their grasp, and down the aisle.

Nash tried to grab a hold of one of the seats, but it ripped away. He was pulled out of the plane and dropped to the ground. A giant foot stepped in the way as the snout of the creature reached down and quickly devoured him.

Billy and Alan tried to force the door open, but it wouldn't budge. The dinosaur jammed its snout back into the plane and made its way for Jessica's legs, but she pulled them back. She struggled with her seatbelt as she tried to keep her legs from being injured.

Billy noticed Jessica's situation, and left Alan to the door by himself. He grabbed around Jessica's waist and unbuckled the belt for her. Just as the dinosaur tried to grab her legs with it's snout again; Billy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her over the seat into the next row back. The others unbuckled their seatbelts and piled to the back of the plane, causing it to shift and fall backwards.

The plane fell tail first to the jungle floor, then flipped over onto the roof.

Dazed, everyone tried not to move, worried of further injury than they already had. Jessica sat up groggily, and realized she was spread out on top of Billy. "Sorry.." She muttered as she got off him, blushing wildly.

But then she was knocked back down, only, not on top of Billy, but beside him as the dinosaur slammed the plane across the jungle floor, until it smashed up against a tree, causing it to stop.

Then the top began to crunch down over them, causing the windows to crush. "We have to get out! It's going to tear this plane apart and find snacks waiting!" Jessica yelled. She crawled forward between the seats, the rest following her. They were all up towards the front, the dinosaur still tearing at the middle of the plane. "On the count of three.." Alan said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"One.. Two.. Three!" Alan counted; he jolted out of the plane, the others behind him. They started running.

The dinosaur stopped tearing up the plane to let out an earth-shattering roar, and charged after them. Jessica looked behind her to see the dinosaur chasing them, and ran faster.

Alan led the group towards a grove of heavier trees; the dinosaur tried to fit between the trunks, but couldn't. It roared in frustration as it gave up and turned around.

Jessica stopped running and bent over to catch her breath. She couldn't remember the last time she ran so hard since her soccer days in High School.

"We need to continue on." Alan said. Jessica nodded, and followed her father.

---

Again, sorry for the wait for this chapter. CaptainCrash, I hope you like, I gave you not ONE flashback, but TWO! Keep reading everyone!


	7. Ch6

Title: Jurassic Park III

Author: Princess Serenity

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: --; So sorry for the wait for this chapter, really, I am. I admit I got lazy to sit down and start the next chapter.. Plus, my computer is doing wacky things and I can't sign into anything-meaning update. Something about needing Cookies.. Oo?

CaptainCrash: Muwahaha! I knew you'd like the flashbacks. Now, about those Raptor eggs.. You'll just have to read and find out! Isn't the suspense just killing you?

Draco the Destroyer: You're too sweet. Yes, your part is coming up. In this very chapter in fact. And.. I'm not telling you what's going to happen! That's cheating, asking me what going to happen!

Serleena: I'm working on the whole "updating sooner" bit. Honest!

Sparklingrain: I know this is a bit late, but.. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Party all around! I hope you and your boyfriend had worked things out by now. I'm sure you guys will if you haven't already.

Jen: Thanks! Keep reading!

Angel LeeAnn: That chapter explained it all? Good! I promise as soon as I finish this I will start the prequel when I get time for it!

Roxy9: Err.. Good question. Why did Ellie and Alan breakup if they had Jessica? You see.. The reason why they split up was.. Umm.. I don't know. Perhaps I'll put that at the end of the prequel? Which means, you'll have to stick around!

Luv2FigureSkate8: See, I can't even do all that fancy jumping.. I just go around in circles, wishing I could do all that stuff. Seriously.. You check back here everyday?!

Daizymouze: I know, it's been forever since I've updated! I suck for making all of you wait so long!

Evil-Sme-Schizo-Pip: Wow, you really have the jones for Alan, don't ya? Don't worry, he's all yours. A bit old for me. Although he is a cutie. Well, I'm going on about how a father would feel about his only daughter dating. I know how old Alan and Ellie were in the first movie.. But just pretend that they were the same age (How's 30-something for you for the first movie?). After all, it is my story, isn't it?

As always, thanks for your reviews and your support, you guys rock! Now for the long awaited next part!

Ch.6

Jessica wiped the sweat that lightly beaded her forehead with the back of her hand. They had been walking for a while and as the day settled in, the weather was getting hotter.

Alan pushed aside some thick underbrush and everyone stopped. Before them laid a dead carcass. "Don't worry, it's dead." Alan said.

Jessica sucked in a breath as a full-grown Tyrannosaurs Rex rose up from behind with mottled blood around its mouth. Obviously it was feeding.

"Nobody move a muscle." Alan warned. Everyone froze for a moment until Udesky shivered and took off running and the huge dinosaur let out an earth-shattering roar. Amanda, Paul, and Billy took off after that following Udesky. Jessica and Alan exchanged a look and followed them, knowing it was useless to stay put.

They took off running after the others, and felt the rumble in the ground as the Rex chased them. They ran the direction they had came from, and suddenly stopped when the huge dinosaur from before stood in front of them, blocking their path. The group turned around and froze. The T-Rex stood still, blocking the other way.

They were trapped between the two.

Jessica turned around to get a better look at the other dinosaur. She guessed it was over forty feet long, twenty-five feet high. The dinosaur had a spiny sail along its back; its head was the shape of a crocodile with long, curvy teeth. She estimated six feet long arms with three finger hands with fourteen-inch claws.

With nowhere else to go, the group scattered in different directions. Amanda and Paul in one direction, Billy, Jessica, and Udesky in the other.

Alan's foot was stuck between two branches, so he was stuck between the two dinosaurs, which were about to face-off.

As the dinosaurs approached each other, Alan got his foot free and dove between two fallen trees as the dinosaurs circled one another like gladiators in an arena. Alan laid on his back and screamed as the large foot of the other dinosaur landed across the two trunks just inches from his face.

The other dinosaur lunged forward at the T-Rex; it's mouth wide open to take a bite.

The T-Rex sidestepped the attack, taking out small trees with its tail as it spun out of the way.

In the bigger trees, Amanda and Paul scurried again for cover. Alan attempted to get out from between the tree trunks on his hands and knees, trying to keep out of the dinosaurs' paths.

The T-Rex attacked its opponent. It slammed it's tail into the other dinosaur, causing it to be knocked back. Alan had to duck for cover again. The other dinosaur struggled to regain balance, the T-Rex took the advantage and dove forward trying to get a grip at the others throat, pushing the other dinosaur backwards.

Amanda yanked Paul out of the dinosaurs' way, before he was trampled over. The joined Billy, Jessica, and Udesky.

The other dinosaur got its balance back, and began to fight back ferociously. It slashed at the T-Rex with its long arms and razor sharp claws. It finally kicked the T-Rex; it staggered back, wounded.

Alan took the opportunity to make his way back to the others.

The other dinosaur took its opportunity to enclose the T-Rex's neck in its mouth, wrap its claws around, and snapped the T-Rex's neck.

With an earth-shuttering crash, the T-Rex fell to the ground between the winner dinosaur and Alan and the rest of the group.

The winner let out a victorious roar as the group ran away towards the underbrush.

After running awhile, the group stopped. Alan glared at Paul and pushed him up against a tree.

Amanda stepped in between Alan and Paul, her hand up to stop Alan.

"Why did you bring us here?" Alan asked.

"Our son is on this island. We need your help to find him." Amanda said. Paul was still to shocked to answer. Paul took his wallet out from his back pocket and handed a picture over to Alan. Jessica looked from over his shoulder.

"That's him. He's thirteen now.. Just about the greatest kid in the world." Paul said fondly.

Alan passed the photo to Billy, who glanced at it for a moment before passing it back to Paul.

"You let a thirteen year old go parasailing alone?" Billy asked.

"He wasn't alone. He was with a friend." Amanda said.

"Ben Hildebrand." Paul said. 

"Who's that?" Jessica asked.

"Her new boyfriend." Paul answered, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Paul and I divorced a year ago.." Amanda said quietly.

Jessica nodded, understanding.

"We called everyone, did everything we could. Because of all the controversy over this island, no one will step in. Costa Rica says it's a no-fly zone, it's their own damn fault. Guys at the U.S Embassy -- our U.S. Embassy --said we should "accept the inevitable." You believe that?" Paul said.

"So you hired these mercenaries." Alan said.

Udesky pointed his finger up. "We prefer "recovery specialists." We do overseas custody issues and-"

Jessica interrupted. "Why us then?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We needed somebody who knew the lay of the land. Somebody who'd been to this island before." Paul explained.

Alan shook his head. "I have never been on this island." He said.

"Sure you have, you wrote that book." Paul said.

"That was Isla Nublar. This is Isla Sorna." Billy said.

"This is site B." Jessica added.

"You mean there are two islands with dinosaurs?" Udesky asked.

Jessica smiled fakely and nodded. "Ding ding! We do have a winner! You may not win something cool like a new car, but you do get a chance to run for your life with fear!" She quipped.

"Still, you've survived the dinosaurs before." Amanda added.

"It'd be better if we knew where we were going. This is new territory for us. If it'd had been Isla Nublar, we'd be a tad bit better off." Jessica said. 

Alan nodded in agreement with his daughter. "How long have they been missing?" He asked.

Paul and Amanda looked at one another. "Eight weeks." Paul said.

"Almost.. Almost eight weeks." Amanda corrected.

"After all you've seen today, do you really think they're still alive?" Jessica asked. She felt genuine sympathy for the Kirbys.

Amanda nodded. "He's smart. He knows so much about dinosaurs." She said.

"No, I'm sorry, but no. We'll savage what we can from the plane. Then we head for the coast. There may be a boat left, something to get us off this island." Alan said.

Paul stood his ground. "Dr. Grant, we're not leaving this island without our son." He said.

"You can stick with us, or you can go and look for him. Either way you're probably not getting off of this island alive." Alan said

Jessica shivered. She knew her father was right. If they didn't come with them, they were sure to have signed their death warrant to the Grim Reaper right there.

Alan turned to head back to the plane, Jessica and Billy following.

Paul and Amanda were left there with Udesky. They watch the other three go and Paul looks at Udesky. "So what do we do?" He asked.

Udesky was at a loss. He wasn't sure if they should look for Eric without Alan. "Well, I think we should start searching for your son." He said. He glanced at the direction Alan, Jessica, and Billy were walking. He pointed at their retreating backs. "In the direction they're going." He added.

Paul nodded and clapped his hands once. "Excellent idea." He said as he jogged to catch up, Amanda and Udesky following.

The six reached the plane and started scourging the area for anything that could be useful. Udesky picked a gun up, it's barrel bent in a 90-degree angle. Useless.

Billy had found his camera still intact, thankfully.

Amanda and Paul had found a change of clothing, and as while they changed, Billy was taking photos of the giant footprints left in the mud. Jessica knelt down next to him on one side, Alan the other.

"How would you classify it?" Alan asked.

"It's obviously a superpredator." Jessica said.

"Suchimimus. That snout." Billy guessed.

Alan shook his head. "They never get that big."

"Baryonyx?" Jessica asked.

"Not with that sail." Alan said. He looked at the two. "Spinosaurus Aegypticus." He told them.

"I don't remember that on InGen's list." Jessica said.

"That because it wasn't on their list. Which makes you wonder what else they were up to." Alan said.

Billy nodded. "It really does." He said as he looked past Alan at Paul who struggled with the straps of his backpack, turning in circles.

Billy stood up and walked towards Paul with suspicion. "So Mr. Kirby, tell me, when you climbed K2, did you base camp at 25- or 30,000 feet?" He asked. Jessica and Alan walked up behind Billy.

Paul stopped with his backpack to think a moment. "Thirty-thousand, I think. Closer to the top." He said.

"About a thousand feet above it, actually." Billy corrected the older man.

Paul shook his head. "That's a miss communsention."

"Most mountain climbers remember how tall a mountain is." Jessica said.

Alan rubbed his forehead. "There is no Kirby Enterprises, is there?"

Paul knew he had been caught, he knew he couldn't hide it anymore. "There is. I own a place called Kirby Paint and Title Plus. We're out in the Westgate Shopping Center in Enid, Oklahoma. The "plus" is for bathroom fixtures, fireplace accessories, and patio furniture. Stuff like that." He came clean.

"I don't suppose that check you wrote us is any good." Billy said.

"He paid us half up front. Cash." Udesky added.

"Well good for you, at least you got cash." Jessica snapped.

"Mortgaged everything we had to do it. Even the store. and if we make it off this island with my son, I swear, I'll make good on the money I owe you. I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life." Paul said.

"However long that is." Jessica muttered

There you have it! I'll have more chapters up very soon! Tonight even when I get off of work! Toodles!


End file.
